


First Date

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Date, Wanda Maximoff/gnreader, clint is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: This was requested by someone on Tumblr, hope you guys enjoy :)





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

  * When you first joined the team, you were very shy and quiet, not really talking with anyone until you started talking with Wanda since she was the least scary of the group you thought.
  * After a few months, you two became inseparable; breakfast was eaten together, you two trained together, shopped together, hung out together, even did most of your missions together.
  * That was until one day you got assigned a solo mission and didn’t get a chance to tell Wanda until you were about to leave.
  * She worried about you the entire time you were gone, her being the first one to see you when you landed back at the compound and checking you over for any signs of injury “Wanda I’m fine” you laughed, smiling at her and pulling her into a hug to try and calm her down.
  * A few days after that, you walked over to Wanda with all the courage you could gather “Willyougoonadatewithme?” you asked in a hurry, your face bright red as you looked at her and she smiled “What was that, Y/N?” Wanda teased, giving a small smirk and giggling when you groaned “Please don’t make me say it again” you whined, pouting at her and watching as she laughed “Of course I will, Y/N” she said, kissing your cheek before walking off to finish some things up, leaving you a shocked and blushing mess until Bucky nudged your side with a laugh.
  * The next day, you met up with Wanda in the main area of the compound, the two of you smiling before heading to the door “DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” You heard Clint shout, making the two of you blush and you flicking Clint the bird before you stepped out.
  * When you got to the movie theater, you got the tickets while Wanda got the snacks “You got the tickets?” Wanda asked when you both met up again “Right here” You said, smiling and waving the two tickets to IT in front of you.
  * During the movie, you tried to keep your fear hidden from Wanda since she had wanted to see this movie and you agreed even though you didn’t like scary movies “You okay, Y/N?” Wanda whispered, seeing your knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the armrests “What? Yeah” You breathed, giving a small awkward laugh, blushing when she took your hand and gave it a small squeeze.
  * After the date, you walked Wanda to her room which was a floor below yours and you smiled at her “Thank you for coming tonight, I had fun” you said, smiling at her and awkwardly shoving your hands into your pockets “I did too” Wanda said, smiling at you and the two of you staring at one another before Wanda leaned in, only stopping just short to give you a chance to pull away, only for you to close the distance and rest your hands on her hips while hers rested on your cheeks, the kiss starting out soft and sweet before becoming more intense and passionate “Come inside?” Wanda breathed when you both pulled back slightly, pulling you into her room when you nodded, the door closing behind the two of you, you knowing that it was going to be a long night making up for lost time.


End file.
